


GANGSTA

by Madmancas



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, BTS x Reader, F/M, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, agust d, underground rapper min yoongi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmancas/pseuds/Madmancas
Summary: Min yoongi aka Agust D an underground rapper on the come up , finds y/n outside of a club hurt and on the verge on passing out, little did he know saving her would turn his world upside down





	GANGSTA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A friend of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+friend+of+mine).



> hey hey hey! this is my first bts x reader fic i’m kinda excited!!, english is not my first language so please be nice with the critic! i had my friend matt proof read this so to make sure that i didn’t make any mistakes. this is going to be be multi chaptered, ill try to update once and if i can twice a week so i still have time to write one shots! hope you guys have fun reading this!!- Sora

Sighed y/n walked into the living room,  the evening sun illuminating her friends brown skin who was laying on the couch playing with her phone.“Wheres your sis’ y/n asked the short haired girl.’'She has a game , supposedly shell be pitching for all nine innings.’’ came a lazy reply. One would think that for twins they would be similar which turned out it wasn’t the case all. while rukiya had the same face as her sister imara they couldn’t be more different Imara was the bubbly, popular one who loved sports and early mornings ,while her sister was more stoic, cynic, a homebody who loved to sleep and watch tv.

 Don’t misunderstand rukiya was popular too but it was more that people were drawn to her because of her good looks and ’‘mysterious” aura instead of her personality. ‘’By the way akiho sent me a message that said we should be at 9pm at sin city’’ said the girl. ‘’Well lets hope there wont be a brawl or she’s going to lose her job’’ came a muffled reply from y/n as she was taking off her hoodie.

’’If that happens she’s going to kill ya you know’'y/n laughed ‘’ill burn that bridge when i get to it.’’ ‘’don’t you mean cross the bridge when you get to it?’’ rukiya asked confused ‘’i like the sound of burning a bridge better, kinda dramatic don’t you think?.’’ y/n said.  Rukiya rolled her eyes at that ‘’anyways hyun-jin cant come she has a date night with her girlfriend but if something comes up we can call her’’ ‘’aight aight’’ said y/n and walked towards the kitchen. Today’s mission wasn’t really that big or important just a meeting with a low grade gangster who thought he was slick by running his business in the streets that was obviously y/n’s territorial.  

As she arrived in the kitchen she immediately took out some vegetables, meat , noodles and started to cook. Thirty minutes later she took out two plates , placed them on the table and called rukiya to come to the table. The tall girl  plopped on the chair not bothered to sit upright and started to shovel in. ‘’myour food rally isch the bescht’’ y/n frowned ‘’stop talking with your mouth full you’re going to-’’ rukiyas coughing interrupted her , sighed walked over and hit her on the back several times and sat back down ‘’from the way your scarfing down that food someone might think you haven’t eaten for days’’ Rukiya looked at y/n ‘’you know damn well that akiho  cant cook and hyun-jin has a girlfriend who cooks for her the whole time’’ 

 Y/n raised one eyebrow ‘’and your point is?’’ she asked ‘’I’m trying to preserver just in case that day comes’’ rukiya shuddered , to be fair akihos cooking was disastrous how she always managed to mess up a simple recipe was a mystery to y/n ‘’You do realize that i cook most of the times?’’ ‘’exactly  **most** of the time which means theres a time where you don’’ rukiya replied. ‘’Gosh what would y'all do without me’’ she sighed , stood up and started to collect the dishes and walked into the kitchen ‘’we’d probably be dead’’ came rukiyas voice from the living room who was still sitting at the table

‘’anyways-’’ she continued ‘’ I’m going to take a shower start getting ready.’’ ‘’Aight aight heard ya don’t use all my shampoo tho its from lush and was expensive as fuck!!’’ Y/n replied as she was putting the dishes into the dishwasher. She walked back into the living room looking for any mess that needed to be cleaned up. The apartment was simple. The walls were painted white , there were a few decorations on the walls , mostly paintings that either y/n or praveena  hyun-jins girlfriend drew. 

Pictures frames were scattered everywhere around the apartment some with people  that were long gone or not involved in her life anymore some with her current friends . A red couch was to be seen on the left side of the living room with a tv and  a small zen table that had a vase full of sunflowers that were withered. ‘’I need to throw them away-’’ y/n thought as she spotted them. ‘’Maybe ill go by the florist tomorrow when everything goes well tonight.’’ she continued.  She decided that shed throw them away another day as she simply didn’t feel like doing it at the moment and walked out of the living room straight to her bedroom. 

Turned on the light, opened the wardrobe and took out a pair of black jeans and a black sweatshirt. ‘’too much black?’’ she asked herself and chuckled remembering how once akiho told her ‘’that you couldn’t go wrong with black even if it means you’re head to toe dressed in it.’’ She quickly got dressed, took a hairband and pulled her hair into a low ponytail. Brooding over tonights plan she didn’t notice the tall girl standing in her doorway ‘’you kinda remind me of those ninjas or spies from the movies.’’ Y/n jumped

‘’Holy mother of fuck, can you stop doing that you’re going to give me an heart attack’’ she wheezed her hand on her chest trying to calm herself down. Rukiya chuckled and revealed her pearl white teeth. ‘’ I’m called panther for a reason’’ ‘’ok first stop that cuz you look creepy as fuck right now and secondly i gave you that name when i was drunk as hell but for some reason it stuck with you’’ ‘’ah yes-’’ rukiya replied , her hand on her chin looking up as if that would help recollect the memories of said night. ‘’That was at the freshmen frat party wasn’t it? didn’t you-’’ ‘’we don’t talk about that night’’ y/n interrupted and grimaced ‘’just like how barton and Romanov don’t talk about Budapest, which i still wanna know what happened  but i digress’’ she continued. 

‘’Anyways i’m ready lets hit the road i want to check out the fuckers before we officially meet’’ rukiya smirked and dangled the car keys. They both put on their shoes and walked out the door. Similar to y/n rukiya was wearing black pants with a dark purple hoodie with a black beanie on top. They arrived at the car , y/n sat into the passengers seat while rukiya walked around the car and sat into the drivers seat.

 ‘’Please for the love of god , just for once drive safely’’ y/n said. ‘’The hell do you mean i always drive safely’’ rukiya replied while lifting an eyebrow ‘’uhm no remember how you almost ran over that old lady at a crossroad? Or the time where you almost crashed into the car in front of us? god its like you’re playing need for speed or something’’ y/n countered back. ‘’Aight granny-’’ y/n playfully glared at her ‘’ at least let me pick out the music.’’ ‘’Yeh whatever we have the same music taste so sure go ahead.’’

The sun has already gone down, taking with her the bustling and business of people trying to get to their destination. The sky was painted dark blue, speckled with stars that could faintly be seen because of the city lights. the window rolled down as the summer wind blew into her face. Yn truly loved summer, the time where all types of people came out a night to gather and drink, talk have fun together and just live life. ‘’How ironic’’ she thought and scoffed bitterly. 

Here she was , on her way to something that could lead into a blood bath while people around her wont be knowing whats going on in the shady parts of Seoul. ‘’We’ve arrived’’ came Rukiya’s voice pulling y/n out of her thoughts. She unclasped the seat belt , reached to the backseat and fished out a backpack. ‘’We cant take the whole backpack with us so you gotta hide the guns and knives on your body’’ said y/n. Rukiya nodded absentmindedly while storing a few pocket knives into her holster around her forearm.

 They got out of the car, locked it and started to walk towards the club. Already from a far you could see people lining up to get inside. ‘’Apparently theres this rap battle going on and a few famous underground rappers are here’’  Rukiya said and lifted her eyebrows looking excitedly at y/n  ‘’we’re here for work’’ she reminded the tall girl . ‘’Honestly i could give a rats ass about work’’  ‘’me too but if they continue to do this bullshit in our district what do you think will that say about our group?’’ Y/n countered. 

‘’Yeh yeh whatever you say boss.’’ They arrived at the front door of the club where a big buffy security guard was standing ‘’business again?’’ he asked, his voice being almost drown from the beat that could be heard till outside. ‘’As usual’’ y/n replied. He stood aside and opened the door, just as they were passing y/n saw a boy that had striking mint blue hair . 

He was leaning against the wall next to the security guard holding a cigarette , dressed in black skinny jeans a white shirt and gold chains.  As she met his eyes, that seemed to be darker than the night, she saw that he was smirking as if he knew what kind of effect he had on people. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, she couldn’t believe it! the nerve he had to be smirking at her like that. Unknowingly to her he continued to stare at her as her figure vanished as she stepped into the the club.

Yoongi took out a cigaret and lit it up. he sighed ,lately he hasn’t been feeling his performances. he knew they were good but not that _good,_  there was something missing and he couldn’t pin point  it. He lost his inspiration, everything seemed almost mundane, sure he could rap about money, sex and drugs but which artist didn’t rap about that. He wanted that his song inspire the listener, that it resonates with them on a deeper level .

He thought about writing love songs but every time he tried to he kept remembering his ex who was the personification of the devil and what she did to him and he’d rather not think about that. ‘’Business again?’’ He heard the security guard asking someone . ‘’As usual’’ came a monotone voice that belong to a girl.

The Security guard moved aside and open the door ,he then saw as they passed by him that it was two people. First a tall black beauty with a beanie followed by a girl of medium height with a low pony tail. As she walked she turned her head and their eyes met. Her stare was piercing, as if she could see into his soul , however they held no emotion it it.

He smirked at her and blew out the smoke. In response to that the nameless girl lifted up one eyebrow, as if to ask him if he seriously thought that would get her to come to him. And then rolled her eyes.  Before he could even say or do something, the girl and her friend already disappeared inside while the door closed behind her.

The Club was packed, hot bodies grinding at each other , drunk people laughing, some even trying to start a fight. Y/n crinkled her nose, the alcohol stench mixed with sweat was definitively not on her list of favorite things. Rukiya who was standing in front of her turned around, took her hand and and started to walk where Akiho was standing, which was hard as they had to squeeze themselfs between people to get to their destination.  

As they arrived there Y/n sat down on the bar stools while Rukiya decided to stand. ‘’Four Tequila orange shots please’’ The tall beauty screamed over the music to the blonde girl . She nodded and immediately started to pour out the shots.  

‘’They’re supposed to be here at 9.30pm-’’ Akiho said as she lined up the beverages. Meanwhile Rukiya leaned closer to her so that she could understand the short girl ‘’Apparently something happened with the boss and they had to delay it a bit.’’

 Rukiya raised her eyebrows ‘’Well i don’t care if they got stabbed or anything, it will make this night better if they’re not at a good condition’’ she said and handed Y/n ,who was scanning the club looking for any signs of Gang member from other groups , the glass.

‘’Anyone catching your eye?’’ came Rukiyas voice right next to her ear. ‘’Nah i wasn’t even looking for that.’’ She replied and rolled her eyes . ‘’C'mon boss let loose we’re at a club!’’ The dark skinned girl exclaimed , Y/n looked at her, the strobing lights accentuating her features making her look otherworldly, yet slightly bizarre, and sighed. ‘’Aight lets get this party started’’ Rukiya cheered and held up the shot

‘’To hoping this meeting will not turn into a blood bath’’ She said and clinked the shot glass together. ‘’Damn did you need to ruin this moment with that negative shit? ain’t no one wanna think about ‘em right now’’ Rukiya grimaced.

‘’Aight hoe, to us and the gang may we stay together for a long time’’ She retorted and Rukiya grinned. They both threw back the shots and bit into the orange slice that the Akiho had provided earlier. The shot burned in Y/n’s throat which led up to her scrunching up her face while Rukiya threw her head back and laughed.

‘’I’m going to look for this guy i saw that has black hair and crazy ass dance moves’’ The tall girl shouted over the music and disappeared in the crow, Y/n nodded and waved with one hand and pulled out her phone.

**_Y/n:_ ** _Status report_

**_Hyun-jin:_ ** **** _hacked into their security camera and from what I’ve seen and heard he’s going to keep his word, i wouldn’t go 100% on that though, something in my gut is saying that they’re going to ambush you guys, be careful._

**_Y/n:_ ** _Alright good, ill contact you later._

**_Hyun-jin:_ ** _K_

Suddenly the music went off, while all the light was focused on the stage that was in the front of the club.

‘’Hey Hey Hey! i see you guys having a great time but the rap battle is about to begin, as ya’ll already know all types of rappers are here tonight some that are even famous so you know its going down in this bitch.’’ Said the Mc ,a bald guy who was wearing a white tank top that showed off the tattoos on his chest and arms. He continued to introduce some guy that you have never heard of.

The crowd responded by giving semi- cheering as the Artist came up to the stage.

Loud bass filled the club and he started to rap, it was okay thought Y/n but judging from how the crowd was responding she clearly weren’t the only one with that opinion. ‘’Not bad not bad!’’ said the Mc after the nameless rapper finished.

‘’Not bad ? that shit was whack’’ came Akiho’s voice who was still behind the counter. ‘’Even Hyun-jin could spit better than that and what the hell was going on with his hairline?-’’ She continued as Y/n nodded and proceeded to take a sip of the drink that Akiho had provided earlier. ‘’It’s so far back it probably  shook hands with Jesus’’ Y/n snorted almost spitting out the drink, turned around and playfully glared at the blonde girl. ‘’you tryna kill me?’’

‘’oh hush you would’ve been dead by now if i wanted to’’ she waved her off, which was a bold faced lie and they both knew that. ‘’Where’s Rukiya though? they will be here in five minutes and her ass still ain’t here yet’’ Y/n coughed. ‘’Right here beside you, its time you grow eyes on the side of your head’’

She heard the velvety voice that belonged to the tall beauty. Y/n turned around and there she was, standing in all her glory while next to her was a black haired boy.  She looked at him, then back to Rukiya and raised an eyebrow. ‘’This is the dude i was telling you, you know the one with the dance moves’’. ‘’Ah yes i remember’’ She answered and took another sip  

‘’I’m Jung Hoseok nice to meet you guys’’ He said and smiled brightly. He was cute Y/n would give him that, but she had a feeling there was more to the sunny demeanor that he’d let other’s see. They all exchanged pleasantries until Akiho nudgedY/n showing her the time.

Her eyes widened and she turned around ‘’anyways Hoseok right? nice meeting ya but its time for us to disappear’’ Y/n said. His face fell and he nodded ‘’Don’t worry lover boy give her your number and shell text you all day, literally.’’ She deadpanned while Rukiya shrugged her shoulder. ‘’cant blame me i love texting’’ ‘’more like sexting but thats for another topic’’. He laughed at the banter between the two girls and pushed his hair out of his face.

‘’I cant be with you guys i’m the only one on this shift tonight’’ Akiho sighed while shaking the cocktail mixer. Y/n waved her off ‘’Nah no problem we can handle this tonight but i’ll have you on speed dial if something is’’ ‘’Alright see you and be safe’’ Akiho replied pouring the drink into the glass.

‘’Will do, c'mon Rukiya lets go’’ She threw over her shoulder.  The tall girl typed her number into his phone and then whispered something into Hoseok’s ear ,which he replied with nodding and then continued to kiss him on the cheek leaving him flustered with a slight smirk on his face.

Y/n  laughed ‘’You totally have him hooked’’ ‘’I hope so , he’s so fine bro like i touched his stomach and  holy fuck was it hard he probably got abs . It’s like god came down and took his sweet time sculpting him’’ Rukiya sighed dreamily ‘’I wanted to propose on spot bitch he got it all , personality, body etc,  no joke i would no fuck that, i   _WILL_  spread my legs like peanut butter for him’’the shorter girl grinned at that ‘’spreading them cheeks from Georgia to Florida huh’’ ‘’aside from the fact that we’re in South Korea and not America , yes’’ Rukiya smirked.  During the whole talk they walked to the back side of the Club where an hallway was that led to the Rooms that one could rent.

‘’Alright they’re supposed to be behind this door, Hyun-jin hacked into the security camera’s here so she’ll watch us from time to time’’ whispered Y/n ‘’I swear if we get killed tonight I’m coming back to haunt her sorry ass’’ Rukiya mumbled and secured the halter on her left thigh. ‘’Seconded’’ she replied and took a deep breath and opened the door.

 

 

 

 

Another successful performance for Yoongi, the crowd loved him and he was pretty sure that he’d win the rap battle tonight. He took the towel and the bottle of water that the staff member handed him and wiped his face. ‘’Yo yo yo suga my man you really tore it down tonight’’ said Jihoo, the mc from earlier, and wrapped an arm around yoongi. ‘’It was given’’ came his reply a faint smile on his lips.

‘’True man true’’ the guy laughed and messed up the rappers hair. ‘’How long are you going to stay bald tho you already look like a yakuza with them dragon and snake tattoos’’ Yoongi asked. Jihoo wiggled his eyebrows ‘’you don’t know that i used to be in a gang?’’ Yoongi deadpanned, he’s known Jihoo for almost ten years now and from what he’d experienced and seen from him he wouldn’t survive one day with the mafia. ’

‘’Remember how you called me at three o'clock in the morning cause of that spider in your bathroom?’’ ‘’That spider was huge Yoongi do you hear me?  _h u g e’’_ The mint haired boy sighed and peeled off Jihoo’s arm that was still around his shoulder ‘’Stop being so dramatic it wasn’t you’re just a wuss’’ ‘’Im not’’ came back as ‘’whatever you say’’ said Yoongi and waved as he made his way out from backstage.

He walked over to the bar and sat down. He first looked at her face and then the name tag. ‘’Akiho? give me whiskey on the rocks’’ ‘’Coming right up’’ she replied and went right to work. A few minutes later she put down the drink in front of  him ‘’here you go’’ ‘’Thanks’’ he replied and took a sip. The liquor burned his throat giving him pleasantly warm feeling. ‘’He sighed  ‘’having a rough day?’’ she asked her expression indifferent ‘’More like a rough year’’ she hummed at that ‘’aren’t we all?’’  ‘’I guess so’’ he answered and shrug his shoulders. ‘’Well at least you’re not suffering alone’’ she said and continued to dry the glasses.

Yoongi threw back the remaining’s of the drink, put 20 bucks on the bar-table and hopped off the stool ‘’Keep the change’’ he said over his shoulder, not waiting for her reply as he made his way outside. He opened the door that led to the backside of the club where no one was. He wasn’t really in the mood to be with someone. The loud music mixed with the stench of the club gave him a slight headache. He took out a cigarette lit it and inhaled deeply and stared at the night sky.

A groan ripped him out of his thoughts , he looked around and didn’t find anyone. ‘’did i just imagine that’’ he thought weary . Only a few seconds later he heard the same noise again but this time he could distinguish from where it came from. He put his hand on the wall and walked slowly to where the garbage was and saw a person or thats what he thought it was, leaning against the trash bags. The lamps on the wall weren’t working making it hard for him to distinguish who or what was there

‘’Fucking hell where’s my phone’’ He muttered and checked his leather jacket. A few seconds later he found it and turned on the flashlight app. He was surprised, the object turned out to be the girl he saw earlier on the front side of the club. Bruises tattered her face , neck and he presumed they were everywhere. ‘’Fuck what i’m i supposed to do now.’’ He muttered and ran his hand through his hair. As he picked her up he noticed that on one side the fabric of her sweater was wet and kinda sticky. He lifted it up and saw an open wound.

Fuck fuck fuck he panicked , let down the material and put her arms around his neck and hold her legs so he could give her a piggy back ride to his car. Once he arrived at the parking lot, forgetting about the winner announcement , he put her into the passengers seat and put the seatbelt on. Now that the car light was on he could look at her  properly.  She had sharp features that at the same time seemed soft. Long eyelashes and plump lips. She was beautiful but to put it short she looked like a hot mess.

Moving slightly she groaned out in pain. He panicked he didn’t know if he should bring her to the hospital or to his apartment and stitch/bandage her himself up. The wound didn’t look that deep so it couldn’t be that bad right? Yoongi started up the car and drove home. 

He put on relaxing music and hummed slightly to calm himself down. Where had she come from? why was she beaten up to the point of unconsciousness, where was her friend that she came with? All these questions ran through his head but there were no definite answers,  _yet_.

He finally arrived home , this time carrying her bridal style up the stair which was a bad decision as he now couldn’t reach for his keys in jacket. He sighed, put her down and quickly opened the door to his apartment. Putting her on his couch and went straight to the kitchen, took  out the first aid kit and returned. ‘’She better don’t kill me for this’’ he thought and started to pull off her sweater leaving  the nameless girl in her bra. He took out the antibacterial liquid and cotton and started to clean her wound.From time to time she would move and groan and swat as his hand away when the pain got too much. After some time cleaning it he took out a cream and bandages and carefully bandaged her up, He decided not to stitch the girl up since he had no experience in it or whatsoever.

 Fifteen minutes later he was finished, stood up and sighed. Yoongi picked her up again and walked into his room and put her on his bed. Taking a shirt, he contemplated if he should give her a pair of sweatpants but he thought that he’d be pushing it so he decided not to.

He pulled the fresh shirt over her head, covered her with the blanket and went to the kitchen to get glass of water. He returned , placed it on the nightstand and also left some painkillers beside it. The mint haired boy took out another blanket and his pajamas and walked back into the living room. He quickly changed into the comfortable clothes, brushed his teeth and washed his face and laid down on the couch. It wasn’t even five minutes before he was knocked out.

Y/n opened her eyes. Well she tried to but couldn’t as one eye was swollen. The pounding coming straight back as the light hit her full force. Groaning she lifted her head and saw that on the nightstand water and a pill  she assumed to be painkillers. She reached over took the water and drowned the pill quickly. Thats when she noticed that she was in a unfamiliar room. The walls were painted white, littered with decorations , pictures and papers. Next to her was a huge kumamon plush bear ‘’ Where the hell am i’ She asked herf and jumped out of bed.

‘’Bad decision’’Y/n  muttered as she had almost collapsed from the pain on her ribcage ‘’fuck what did that fucker yesterday do’’ She continued and slowly walked down the hallway into the living room. She looked around, the living room was decorated similarly to his bedroom, just that there was also was a couch, tv and a dinning table. Speaking of couch thats where she saw the mop of unruly mint hair that belonged to the boy from yesterday night. The rest of his body was hidden underneath the blanket. It was a miracle that he hasn’t choked to death yet from not breathing fresh air.

Y/n slowly walked over and shook him. With no avail ‘’wake up’’ She shook him again. He grunted and turned the other way. She sighed deeply still clutching her side and tried to rip of the blanket as best as you could with one hand. ‘’Dude wake the fuck up’’ She said , still not answer it was like he was dead.

 Finally after a decade she ripped the blanket of and shook him hard it wouldn’t surprise her if he got a concussion from it . ‘’The hell?!’’ he grunted and quickly sat up and looking around.  Y/n lifted her eyebrow when his eyes landed and her

‘’Where the fuck am i and what the hell am i doing in your home?’’

**Author's Note:**

> hey hope you like this part!!, again id love to hear your criticism and opinions on this chapter!


End file.
